real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
There's Only One Way To Go
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview At Bouéni, the alliance of four meet together for the first time. Sesam and Aidan immediately dislike each other since they both got different views on stuff. After their talk, Sesam tells Abbey that he rather works with Luke. Abbey tells Sesam that it's stupid to work with Luke because he will flip the moment they swap. Aidan and Kara then go to the beach and talk a lot. Out of nowhere, Bethany joins their conversation and offers them an alliance. Without even thinking about it, Aidan makes a deal and Kara doesn't know what to say. At Acoua, Kenny is getting some fish. He catches a lot. When arriving back at camp, Gregg applauds and tells Colleen to get wood and cook later. Colleen frowns and walks into the forest, making Edgar look surprised. He tells Gregg that he could've asked it more nicely but Gregg ignores Edgar and cleans the fish. At Chiconi, both Heather and Lana feel some anger towards Xing Li because she flipped the vote. Once the two guys go into the forest, Xing Li makes up a lie that she had to flip in order to get them at the swap or merge. They trust her now and because of that the three girls will end on top. Lana quickly believes everything Xing Li makes up but Heather knows what Xing Li is trying to do and doesn't buy it. ---- The challenge is won by Chiconi. Bouéni gets second. Acoua gets third, going to tribal council for the third time. ---- At Acoua, Gregg and Kenny look very confident. Gregg puts off his shoe and sees his toe is hurt because of the challenge. He calls Colleen and tells her that she has to grab her bottle of water and put it on his toe to clean it. Colleen grabs her water, opens it and drinks all of it. She throws the bottle away and runs into the forest. Gregg looks confused. Edgar, who has been watching everything happening, runs after Colleen. He asks if she's alright and she sweeps away her tears and says that Gregg has to go tonight. ---- Tribal Council: Jeff asks how tribe life has been to Colleen, who answers that she has been used as a slave and that people shouldn't treat her like that. Gregg responds that if was wrong of him to use her like that but he thought she was fine with his since she always did it. Edgar sighs and says that Gregg is blind and should stop acting like a total jerk. Gregg laughs and looks at Jeff. Everyone votes and after no one stands up with an idol play, Jeff reads the votes. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . Gregg . . . . . . . . . . Edgar . . . . . . . . . . Edgar 2 votes Edgar, 1 vote Gregg, 1 vote left... (Edgar looks at Colleen who is looking at the other side) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gregg. There is a 2-2 tie. This means that if Colleen and Kenny don't agree about voting out one person, they both will draw rocks and one of them will go home. Colleen turns herself to Kenny and tells him that she respects him and that she has no hard feelings towards him. She wants to play with him and suggests voting out Gregg. Kenny looks at Gregg, not knowing what to do. Edgar keeps his mouth shut to dodge any bad stuff. He knows Colleen will keep voting Gregg so at least he won't go home. Colleen and Kenny both vote again. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gregg . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte . . . . . . . . . . Gregg (2-0) Gregg looks at Kenny, shaking his head and pushing him away. Jeff says it's a bad way of leaving the game, snuffing Gregg's torch real quick and making him go away. Jeff states that verbally and non-verbally bullying isn't allowed, making Gregg the second person banned from Survivor.